Beautiful Soul
by Yung Girl K
Summary: Robbie Sings. Rori. This has official became a two shot. More chapters will becoming soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Victorious. **__** for me. This story came to me last night while watching or listen to music video on youtube. And also I do not own Beautiful Soul By Jesse McCartney. This is my first Rori!**_

_**Ship: Tori/Robbie**_

_**Beautiful Soul**_

Robbie Shapiro was sitting alone at the Asphalt Café school had just let out. He didn't feeling going home and sitting alone in till one of his family members got home. Rex was there but he had a head cold so Robbie didn't feel like dealing with him when he's sick. A normal afternoon Robbie would be with the rest of the Hollywood Arts gang but Cat, had to go with her brother to go see his new doctor. Jade was in dentition for putting Sijin head thorough a door. Beck was at USC for an acting seminar. Andre was with his grandmother. Robbie wasn't really sure were the Vega sisters were. Trina was probably off stalking some random guy. Tori was taking a make-up test for Math class.

Tori name just put a smile on his lips. His Toro as he would sometime call her. Ever since she came to Hollywood Arts she has his heart, mind and body on it toes. Beside Cat, Tori was the one of the only girls that was generally nice to him with trying to get a good grade out of him. He liked maybe even loved everything about her. From her cheek bones to her smile to the ways she walked. She even helped him with things that most people would run away scream from. Like the time she helped him rub his grandmother's feet. She was really the nicest person she has ever met. The girl was always on his mind. He would voice his thoughts to Rex about her but Rex would only laugh and make fun saying things like "Tori would never talk to a nerd like you". So Robbie has now learned to just but his thoughts into music. He was thinking about her now so Robbie just grabbed his new guitar and decide get the thoughts out of his mind. Then all sudden the perfect song came to mind.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want to you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna I chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

Tori was coming out of class room. She had no idea why that woman hated her but she did. It was actually wasn't her fault that she miss the test in the first period class. Trina decides she wanted to take a three hour shower. So not only she was super late for class she was but she had to take a cold shower as while. Tori was walking out to the Asphalt Café toward her car. Yes she passed her driving test after four tries.

While walking she hears a voice she know so while. Walking a little more she stops and watch Robbie sing to nobody. The way he singing sounds so wonderful she couldn't helped herself she stay there and watched.

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could you want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minutes go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Oooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, Yeah_

_Ooooooo, Yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

Robbie smiled after he was done. He always felt good after he sings. Robbie puts down his guitar down to gather the rest of his belong so he could get ready go to his lonely house.

Tori thought the song was pretty she didn't know that Robbie knew any Jesse Mc Cartney songs. She knew she had to tell how great he sounded.

"Hey, Robbie" Tori said walking toward the curly head kid. Robbie jumped a little bit. "Hey Tori what's up" he said with an awkward smile. "You know you should try singing something other than that morbid broken glass song. You sound really great when you sing other songs" she said with a friendly smile.

Robbie looked up with shock on his face. "You heard that?"

"Yes and you sound really awesome too" "Thanks " he said with a shy smile.

"Ummmmm Tori do you need ride home?" Robbie asked nervously.

Naw, Rob don't you remember I got my DL and now I drive legally she said with another smile.

"K, then bye" and with that Robbie practically ran away from Tori.

All Tori could do was stand there and look confessed.

**Haha Its done. Yes I have another story that I'm working but this was just helping me get through Writer's Block. If you liked please review and If you didn't like review anyway. Okay now I can finally go to sleep.**

**Peace and Love and Candy**

** Sorry about the the lyrics umm my word 07 kind of messed up on me**


	2. Teleport To Me

This one shot now have a life of it own. This is still songfic but now it to Teleport To Me Jamie by (Kid Cudi)WRZD. Once again don't own Victorious and Don't own Teleport To me either. I love to own Robbie he just so cute. Sorry rambling Now On with the show.

Teleport To Me

Robbie Shapiro and Miss Tori Vega have been dating for two years now. They were doing well the only downside was the distance between them. After high school Robbie had decide to go train under the his hero Jeff Durham and Tori decide to take a break from her career and go to Duke University They young couple wasn't going to let the distance stop them. As this very moment the couple were both laying down on their beds, video chatting and staring into each other eyes. Then curly head man decides to sing to his girl knowing that his girl loved it when he sings to her.

_**Gettin in from the airport **_

_**You Gettin in from the study group**_

_**The only thing missing at this point**_

_**Is bonafide chillin time with you**_

_**I can't stand the times**_

_**When I'm alone at night**_

_**And I feel your side of the bed**_

_**And it's cold**_

_**Wide awake, I don't know the time **_

_**Cause I'm too busy texting you on my phone**_

_**Saying **_

Tori just looked at her pearphone and just smile at the man who made her life unbelievably full of love.

_**I want you girl **_

_**I need your body right here**_

_**Won't you teleport to me?**_

_**I want you girl, I need your body right here**_

_**Won't you teleport to me?**_

_**I want you girl right here, right here**_

_**Won't you teleport to me?**_

_**I want you girl right here, right here**_

_**Won't you teleport to me?**_

_**Baby**_

_**Nana… na…**_

_**Nanana… nana… na…**_

_**Nanana… nana.. na…**_

_**You call out to me throught the light**_

_**I know you must be close**_

_**The moment when I realize**_

_**It's all in my mind**_

_**The moment I hate the most**_

_**Somebody help me out, does anyone care?**_

_**I'm alone in this and I can't close my eyes**_

_**Without you by my side**_

_**I want you girl**_

_**I need your body right here**_

_**Won't you teleport to me?**_

_**I want you girl, right here, right here**_

_**Won't you teleport to me?**_

_**I want you girl right here, right here**_

_**Won't you teleport to me?**_

_**Baby**_

_**Nana... na…**_

_**Nanana… nana… na…**_

_**Nanana… nana… na**_

Once Robbie was done with the song. He just smiled at the youngest Vega that had his heart under lock and key.

"I love you and miss you ." Tori say with a teary-eyed smile. "Same here my Toro, Good night my love and sweet dream", Robbie said with the same smile on his face.

They both kissed there selective screen at the same time then lay down to get some sleep. Leaving both phones on so they could wake up to each other.

_**Welp that done. Sorry Just got inspire while listen to this song. It now once again 5am my time zone now it time for me to hit the hay. Peace, Love and Candy.**_

_**PS. A chapter involving Tori sing to Robbie most likely coming soon **_


End file.
